Кенджиро Ширабу
Кенджиро Ширабу (яп.: 白布賢二郎 Shirabu Kenjiro) — связующий-второгодка Академии Шираторизавы. Внешность У него волосы медного цвета, неравномерно делящиеся на две стороны и карие-серые глаза. Личность Он уважительно относится к своим семпаям, но склонен к ссорам с первогодкой Гошики. Хоть и кажется, что Кенджиро серьезный и сдержанный, он крайне вспыльчив и раздражается почти от каждого шага своих противников. Способен быстро успокаивать себя. Ширабу очень старательный и трудолюбивый, тратил все свое свободное время на учебу, чтобы пройти сложные вступительные экзамены для Шираторизавы, хотя в средней школе у него и так были хорошие оценки. Предыстория Ширабу единственный игрок волейбольного клуба Академии Шираторизавы, которого не взяли в школу со спортивной стипендией. Он сдавал экзамен для Шираторизавы, в надежде быть способным играть с высокими и сильными игроками, после того, как в младших классах он увидел игру Ушиджимы. В средней школеГлава 165 Ширабу смотрел игру Китагавы Даичи и Шираторизавы в финале. Он отметил, что превосходная командная работа и атаки из нескольких игроков были отодвинуты на задний план, рост и сила — вот что действительно было важно. Однако в его команде не было очень высоких игроков или сильного аса. Шираторизава, Ушиджима в частности, приняли его, потому что он соотсветствовал их качествам, хотя он и не думал, что они хотели бы такого связующего. Сюжет Арка Межшкольные В блоке H Шираторизава играла против Оугиминами и в конечном итоге разгромила их (2:0 / 25-10, 25-6) Глава 48. В финале Шираторизава наконец встретилась с АобаджосайГлава 70. Хотя у Шираторизавы и было преимущество, Аобаджосай выстояли, заставив поверить зрителя, что у них есть шанс выиграть. Ближе к концу второго сета Шираторизаве удалось удержать на площадке мяч, который, казалось, поднять невозможно и из-за его сложности, какой-то зритель сказал, что теперь команда не сможет сделать быструю; Ширабу просто отвечает, что это неважно — ведь Ушиджиме не нужна быстрая, чтобы пробить блокирующих. Матч заканчивается и Ширабу уходит с площадки прямиком за Ушиджимой. Арка Отборочных на весенний турнир thumb|160px|Шираторизаву показали по телевизору после победы над Оугиминами В первый день весенних соревнований, следуя за Ушиджимой, Шираторизава входит в городской спортзал. Ширабу как обычно идет рядом с Вакатоши. Shiratorizawa’s first match was on Court A against Araigawa (2:0 / 25-15, 25-12). Sometime later, as Karasuno was dominating its way through the matches, Shirabu asked Ushijima who he thought they were going to go against in the finals. Ushijima simply replied that it didn't matter because either way, Shiratorizawa would win. In the end, Shiratorizawa's opponent for the finals was Karasuno. Before the match started, Shirabu set for his teammates during the warm ups. As the team was getting ready, Goshiki stated that no matter who the opponents are, his team can use its strength to defeat them. Shirabu cut in and told him to improve his strength first before saying those things. Goshiki got annoyed, but Tendou quickly stepped in and complimented him, cutting the conversation off. The match soon began and Shiratorizawa scored point after point. Shirabu avoided quick strikes and other moves that Kageyama performed, instead choosing to stay with simple high tosses. However, Karasuno soon picked up momentum and Ushijima started seeing them as a real threat. With a serious expression, he commanded Shirabu to send his next toss to him, surprising Shirabu. Shirabu listened and tossed to him, and he scored easily. Initially, Shirabu played calmly, confident that his team would win. Kageyama started playing more aggressively by using unpredictable moves to throw off Tendou and Shirabu began to get annoyed. During a timeout, he was called over by Eita Semi who told him to think of how to utilize Ushijima. Already knowing what to do, Shirabu brushed the third year off and went back onto the court. Near the end of the second set, Shirabu pulled off a dump shot, bringing Shiratorizawa to match point. He thought coldly that his job isn't to only rely on the ace. Soon afterwards, Kageyama performed a dump of his own in retaliation, annoying Shirabu. The two exchanged challenging looks (an angered glare, in Shirabu's case). Since then, Shirabu only got more frustrated, losing sight of his opponents–Tsukishima especially. Impatiently, he tossed to Ushijima, only to accidentally create an opening which Tsukishima took advantage of to block Ushijima. Shiratorizawa lost that set and both teams had a break. Tendou tried to cheer Shirabu up, but he recovered quickly by himself by slapping his own cheeks; all of his anger from earlier disappeared in an instant. Shiratorizawa then went on to easily win the third set. Статистика Несколько людей из Шираторизавы заявили, что у Ширабу хорошие инстинкты, и он стабильный связующий. Говорят, что у него твёрдая рука. Пасуя, он часто говорит, что таким образом использует всю силу атакующего. Отношения Вакатоши Ушиджима Ширабу чаще всего был замечен именно с Вакатоши. Ширабу восхищается им и именно из-за него он поступил в Шираторизаву, Ширабу хотел с ним играть. До соревнований, по просьбе Ушиджимы он уже пообещал пасовать ему несмотря ни на что. Ушиджима снова заговорил об этом во время матча, чтобы напомнить об этом Ширабу. When Shirabu brings it up himself, remarking that it only applies to Ushijima as long as he's useful, Ushijima smiles and acknowledges it. Тсутому Гошики Ширабу не ладит с ним и часто ругает его, особенно когда Гошики становится чрезвычайно взволнованным и возбужденным. Однако, на площадке они находят общий язык. Если Ушиджима не может, Ширабу доверяет мяч Гошики. Он пасует без колебаний, доверяет ему забить очко. За пределами площадки Кенджиро отчитывает Гошики, но во время матчей он хвалит его, как и остальных игроков («хорошая подача!»). Интересные факты *Любимая еда: сельдь. *Насущная проблема: хочет быть выше. *Он и Каватаби из Старшей Вакутаниминами были сокомандниками в средней школе. *На межшкольных у Ширабу был номер 11Глава 71. Тем не менее, в аниме на протяжении двух турниров у него был номер 10. *Знак зодиака — телец. *'Терминология': **Кенджиро (賢二郎) — разумный второй сын **Ширабу (白布) — белая одежда Цитаты *''«Моя задача не только полагаться на Ушиджиму-семпая, но и не показывать свою силу и гордость. Моя задача — показать самого сильного аса в стране в лучшем свете.» (Глава 165) *«К чёрту правильность.»'' (Глава 164) *''«Я стану самым неприметным связующим.»'' (Глава 165) Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Волейбольный Клуб академии Шираторизавы Категория:Связующие Категория:2 год обучения